Viviendo con mi ídolo
by PrincesaAzul
Summary: Yaten, Seiya y Taiki, la mejor banda de adolescentes se separan por una fuerte discusión dando fin a su carrera, su trio, giras, etc. Mina, una fanatica de ellos con todas las letras encuentra a Yaten quien actualmente esta en la ruina ¿Qué pasará?


_**Yaten, Seiya y Taiki, la mejor banda de adolescentes se separan por una fuerte discusión dando fin a su carrera, su trio, giras, etc. Mina, una fanatica de ellos con todas las letras encuentra a Yaten quien actualmente esta en la ruina ¿Qué pasará?**_

Capitulo 1 DESPISTADA

MINA

-Ho no! No puede ser! Mi banda favorita se separa! Que haré!

La hermosa rubia ojos marrones sale corriendo como si fuese el fin del mundo. Mientras corría se tropieza con una piedra y cae al suelo gritando

-¡Hay como duele mamita! –lloriqueando

-Levántate niña –dice un niño que por allí pasaba

-¿He? Eeeyyy no corras no voy a hacerte daño –dice gritando- (_niño torpe_) pensaba Mina mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía su hermoso vestido verde manzana con un hermoso bordado muy pequeño que decía Mina en hilos de oro cerca de su pierna.

YATEN

-Me he quedado solo, sin hogar, sin dinero, sin nada –decía el joven cabellos plateados y ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas y balbuceando porque estaba borracho

-Ahora si… que estoy solo –decía mientras se empinaba la botella de wiski –En la ruina total –siguió balbuceando, luego cae al suelo desmayad de tan bebido que estaba

MINA

-No puedo creer nada, mi Yaten esta solito! Que va ser de su vida, justo que en una semana venían a tocar a Tokio… -luego la rubia se da cuenta algo extraño, un sujeto de traje azul, con camisa negra y corbata rosada (eso si, todo sucio) cae al suelo. Ella sale corriendo a ayudarlo, cuando se choca con una señora

-Niña! Porque no tienes mas cuidad –dice furiosa la señora furiosa

-Lo siento viej… ¡señora! Perdóname, fue solo un golpecito –Mina sale corriendo hacia el chico raro que no recibía ayuda de nadie. Cuando llega y da vuelta la cara del joven para ver quien era se encuentra con su ídolo

-¡SI! ¡SOY LA MAS AFORTUDADA! –luego calla para que no la descubran pues ahí estaba el mas guapo, bello, gracioso, era el, Yaten

Era tanta su alegría que decidió llevarlo a su casa para que nadie se enterara, lo llevaba como a un bebe para que no despertara, en eso pasa Serena Tsukino. Su mejor amiga, Rubia ojos azul cielo, cintura angosta (no tanto, pero de muy buen cuerpo) Serena era aspirante a novia de Seiya, pero por lo de la pelea de los hermanos Kou, no volvió a ver a Seiya.

-Pero que estas haciendo Mina, mataste a alguien, quien es? Donde lo enterramos? Naa era joda, pero que haces

-No le digas a nadie, baja la voz shh –susurrando –Es Yaten, no te das cuenta? Lo encontré tirado, yo que se! Me lo llevo a mi casa pero ayúdame que le pesa el trasero

-Buena idea! No lo puedo creer! –dice Serena casi gritando –lo usaré para ver a mi Seiya! –dice mientras todo mundo la mira

-Shhhhhhh! No te das cuenta de que todos nos miran ¡y luego dicen que la tonta soy yo!

-Auu! No me pegues ya entendí –dice lloriqueando

Y asi las dos fueron en camino a la casa de Mina, se iban turnando para no cansarse tanto. Cuando llegan, Mina abre la puerta, y a la pobre Serena, con lo torpe que era se le cae Yaten de las manos y ella cae muerta del cansancio arriba de el

-Serena! Me vas a quitar a mi Yaten? Quítate! –dice Mina enojada

-¡Oye espera! –tratando de parar los celos de su amiga –Yo quiero a Seiya tu ya lo sabes

-Espera, pera, pera vos estas enamorada de Seiya y yo de Yaten, imagínate si fueramos las novias de los hermanos Kou! Que emoción, que emoción, que emoción!

-No te estas olvidando de alguien? En su ultimo concierto Taiki le tiró onda a Amy!

-Tenes razón! Si bien me acuerdo, le había dicho "estas en mi corazón nena, no me olvides" –dice Mina mientras imitaba la voz de Taiki

-Si! Okey ahora me podes contar que estaba haciendo Yaten en nuestra ciudad

-Es que no lo sé. Yo solo lo ví un poco mareado y luego cayó al suelo, parecía tomado o sino estaba con nauseas

-Bueno y que pensas hacer con el, porque supongo que cuando se despierte se valla

-No lo permitiré! Vos no leíste en las noticias lo que pasó?

-Obviamente que si, me lo dijo el propio Seiya, se separaron y luego de eso… luego de eso… ¡No volví a ver a mi Seiya! –dice Sere llorando

-Calmate, bueno si después de eso Taiki se fue del país con la poca plata que le quedaba, se iba a hacer una nueva vida, en cuanto a Seiya… en las noticias dijeron que el había desaparecido, nadie sabe nada de Seiya y de Yaten habían dicho que el si se había quedado sin NADA

-Pero por que? El único que la debe estar pasando bien es Taiki! Por que Seiya no se fue conmigo? Pensé que me quería

-Se rumorea, no se lo digas a nadie –dice Mina susurrándole en el oído –El rumor es que Taiki consiguió un nuevo empleo y con eso y con su parte de la plata se fue para conseguir un bonito hogar

-Aaaaaa ya entendí! Quiere irse con Amy! –dice Serena con voz chistosa y de niña

-Noo, no tengo ni la menor idea. Pero ahora Yaten va a tener que vivir conmigo, pues ese es mi plan, no sabes que feliz estoy de estar con una estrella internacional!

-Bieeen… si tu lo dices… -responde Sere sin ganas

-Ay apóyame amiga, tenemos que convencerlo de que se quede, y que nadie se de cuenta para que no piensen que lo raptamos

-Bien, bien, bien pero me tengo que ir, por ahora arréglatelas tu sola después te ayudo

Dicho esto Serena se va y mina se queda a prepararle el baño a Yaten, cuando terminó lo despertó

-Yaaaateeen! Puedes oírme? Levántate! –dice Mina tratando de deaspertarlo

-Quien… quien eres tu?! –dice el joven asustado

-Calma no voy a comerte! Soy tu mas loca admiradora, denserio tu música es genial!

-Pero tu estas loca! Porque estoy acá

-Es que yo te vi solito… ahí sin ayuda…. Y te traje, y hasta un baño te preparé porque hueles… hueles… no importa! Pero te vas a bañar?

-No tienes derecho! Tengo mi vida y me tengo que ir de aquí! –dice Yaten furioso

-Espera no te vayas! Y en realidad no tienes una vida! Ya todos sabemos que no tienes NADA y yo tengo TODO para que te quedes aquí por un tiempo! Además dime, quien te va a dar un hogar gratis?

**HOLA! ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN ESTE CUENTO! Y PERDÓN PORQUE SE QUE NO HE ACTUALIZADOS LOS OTROS CUENTOS PERO APROVECHO PARA DECIRLES QUE EL FINAL "BODA PERFECTA" Y "CONOCIENDO A MIS SUEGROS" YA ESTA MUY CERCA! (SI ES QUE LOS SIGUEN LEYENDO, CLARO) XDD**


End file.
